


A Day to Remember

by davekats



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, davekat - Freeform, oops i davekat'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davekats/pseuds/davekats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and for some reason, a very persistent Dave Strider is trying to convince you to go hang out with him for a day. Out of boredom and pity for the blonde human, you go. Not that you you like him or anything. I mean, it totally isn't a date. Whatever that is. What will you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to Remember

You sink back into your chair, crossing your arms. “No.”

The Dave Human is very persistent. He hasn't let up once since he decided to grace your hive with his fabulous cool-kid self. Not. 

“Come on, man. It'll be fun.”

Ugh. There he goes again. Begging you to get your posterior out of your chair, which has suddenly become incredibly comfortable. 

You roll your eyes and pretend to ponder. “Hm, let me think about it- no.”

He groans and throws his hands up in the air. You try not to stare at the pale skin that shows on his stomach as his shirt rises. Apparently, you fail, considering the sudden knowing smirk on his face, as he gestures up to his shade-covered eyes. “My eyes are up _here_ , Vantas. Honestly, I never took you for a pervert. Or a homo either, for that matter.”

You flush a little, and stammer the only thing that comes to your mind. “Trolls are Pansexual, smartass.”

Yeah, Vantas. Real smooth.

He makes a 'tch' noise and waves his hand to the side. “Whatever. But really, when was the last time you got out of this...this...” he gestures wildly around him. “this, uh, place?”

You raise an eyebrow. “Problem with my hive, Strider?”

“Yeah, the fact that you won't get your ass _out_ of it.”

Damn. He doesn't give up, does he.

He sighs, and you think, hey, maybe he does. Maybe he _will_ just leave you alone, to your thoughts and old memories and-

“Well, I guess it's come to this.”

“Uh, okay? I don't really see where you're going with this but- HOLY SHIT PUT ME DOWN!”

The asshole's gone and picked you up. You're being carried over that bastard's shoulder like a sack of fucking grubs. Jerk.

“Nah, not a chance.”

He shifts your position and starts walking towards your door. As you pass a table you grab your sickles, provoking a sigh from your captor. He puts you down (not so) gently on the ground, and takes off his shades, looking you right in your eyes with his blood-red pupils.

“Vantas, come on. I'm taking you out for a dat- man to man chill time.”

You pretend not to notice his small slip-up, and take sick pleasure in seeing his cheeks flush just the smallest bit. Biting back a smirk, (literally, which kind of hurts, considering your sharp teeth) you shrug and look away, bracing one arm on the hive floor and using the other to rub your neck nervously. "Fine."

"Whoa, really?"

You look back at the other boy, and see a grin. It's just one day. Heck, not even that. You don't see why he's getting so excited. Before you know it, he's swung you onto his shoulders again. Oh, joy. It's apparently time to play "Let's Make Karkat Feel Like A Grub!" Doesn't that sound fun?

Yeah, laugh it up. Let's see how much you like it when some random human busts into your hive one day and decides to carry you around like a fucking prisoner. 

Meanwhile, while you've been rambling to yourself, he's got to the door, and is fumbling with the handle. Oh, for crying out loud. It's a fucking doorknob. How hard can it be?

"Well, I'm carrying you, and you aren't exactly a fucking feather."

Oh shit. Did you say that out loud?

"No _duh_ , Vantas." He smirks a little, and the door clicks open. You're outside. Soon, he takes out these small disk things and spins them a couple times. And now you're in the human world. What fun, time travel. You look around you, at all the tall buildings and decide, what the hell. You might as well try to enjoy yourself since you're here. Not to mention that you have no idea how the hell to get home. So you tap him a little and ask, "Hey, can you let me down yet?"

"No. You'll try and run away."

That makes you roll your eyes. "Where to, dumbass? In case you haven't _noticed_ , I'm in a totally unfamiliar setting with no clue whatsoever how to get home."

He rubs his neck, clearly embarrassed. "Whatever." 

You take a second to gloat, when he then proceeds to dump you on the ground unceremoniously. "Ow." You state, glaring up at him. He just grins and offers a hand to pull you up. You slap it away, being the ungrateful troll you are, making him shrug. As you stand up, (on your own, might you add) you notice him glance at his watch. “What's so special about the time?” You ask.

He absently waves a hand at you. “It's a place I want to eat at. I want to make sure we get there before it closes.”

The way he says “we” gives you a fuzzy feeling in your stomach, making you shift uneasily. He notices, and raises an eyebrow. “Hungry?”

You shrug, and he grins. “Come on, then.”

He grabs your hand, and you flush red, yanking your hand back quickly. “What the hell, Strider?”

He gives you a confused look. “What?”

“Why are you holding my hand?”

“Oh.” He smirks. “It's so you don't get lost. Don't get any ideas, though. I may be hot, but you're not my type.”

The fuzzy feeling in your stomach fizzes out, and you suddenly feel irrationally mad. “Whatever,” you say, pushing past him and storming away. “I wasn't into you anyway, don't worry.”

-

Your name is Dave Strider, and your date- uh, companion has just stormed away from you for no reason. You have no idea why. Did you say something wrong? Ugh. Trolls are so complicated. Can't they just chill for one second before storming off like a little toddler having a tantrum? But then again, it's probably just Karkat. He's always this moody.

You rub your neck for what seems like the millionth time, sighing. “Jesus Christ, where the hell could he have gone?” You've been around the block about five times, and called his name about twenty. That is one slippery son of a bitch. 

“Hey, Vantas!” An old lady gives you a dirty look, and you mutter an insincere, “Sorry,” before walking a little farther down. You catch a glimpse of messy black hair, and rush to it. You grab the person's shoulder, and start shaking them by the shoulders, relieved. “Oh my God, Vantas, what the hell were you thinking? I've been looking for you _everywhere_ , how did you even get this far? I can't even belie-”

“Dave, please stop shaking me.”

You stop, and blink at a slightly disgruntled John Egbert. He adjusts his glasses, and you withdraw your hands and run them through your hair, embarrassed. “Uh, sorry bro. I thought you were Vantas.”

He gives you an inquisitive look. “Karkat? What are you doing with him?”

You feel your face flush lightly, and you look away. “We were just hanging out.”

“Then why're you blushing?”

“ _I'm not blushing_.”

He gives you a mischievous grin. “Sure looks like you are.”

“Fuck you, Egbert.”

“I'd rather you didn't.”

You sink onto a nearby bench and put your head in your hands. “What am I going to _do_ , John?”

He sits next to you, patting your back. “It's gonna be fine. We just need to find him.”

You look at him despairingly. “Can you just do some windy thing, and find him that way?”

“Already did.”

John just smiles in that infuriatingly innocent way that he can, and you double take comically. “Seriously? Where?”

“I'm not telling.” 

And now you want to slap that innocent smile off his face until he begs for mercy.

“Don't worry, I'll get you to him. I just want to help you and get some stuff to make this date work.”

“S'not a date.” You mumble, convincing absolutely nobody, including yourself. Isn't that sad.

John just grins again, and stands up, pulling you with him. You stumble after your friend as he quickly walks in the direction of a store, and you realize you probably look like a total noob. That thought displeases you, and your cool-kid factor drops a few bars. Damnit. It's all Vantas' fault, that little stupid bastard. And then you think about how confused he probably is, considering he's a troll, and trolls aren't exactly familiar with human places. That thought makes you worried, and you speed up, resolving to hurry up and finish shopping so you can go find your date. Date? You blush a little as you think the word, and realize that it's true, so you might as well just accept it.

“John?”

He turns. “Yeah Dave?”

You give him a determined nod, and adjust your shades. “Let's hurry. I have a date I need to find.”

“That's the spirit.”

So you go on, and even though you both hurry, (John's judgement breezes it along, no pun intended) you still take about the better part of an hour. Soon you're equipped with a picnic basket with an abundance of food, a blanket, and a timer that's counting down to a little present that John made for you. 

He takes out a small piece of paper and a pen and jots down a some directions. After handing it to you, and explaining some of the more complicated parts, you're ready to go. He pats you on the back. “Good luck, man.”

You grin at him. “Who needs luck? I'm a Strider.”

He just laughs and pushes you forward. “Godtier-speed.”

“That was a horrible pun.”

He sticks his tongue out and makes shooing motions towards you. “Just go.”

You nod, and after thanking him yet again, you start running, glancing at the directions John made you every now and then. Soon you see the troll, standing at a corner, looking totally lost. You grin, and after running your fingers through your hair, adjusting your shades, and making sure you haven't dropped any of the supplies, take a deep breath, sauntering forward. “Hey, Vantas.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can ignore the big plot hole that is John. Well. At least, how he got there. Jesus, he's JOHN EGBERT. Don't question him.   
> No seriously please forgive me for him being there out of nowhere and Dave being a little OOC at that part. It's cause Dave is all weird around John because John is the gayest thing out there.
> 
> *believes in John being a homo*
> 
> Okay, enough rambling. I hope you enjoyed reading, and I'll update this soon~
> 
> Thank youuu~


End file.
